


The last Uchiha

by Nichtigkeit_4



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtigkeit_4/pseuds/Nichtigkeit_4
Summary: Last one. What did it mean to be the last of something? To be the last one left. The last person left in possession of anything. The last to know the secrets. The last of an entire clan. And yes, he was that last one. He was the last of his family, the last to own the Sharingan. He was the last Uchiha. // SasuNaru
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 23





	The last Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> All my stories have been translated from German to English. Since English is not my native language, translation errors may occur. But I hope that they are not too serious. If you notice any, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Have fun!

The last one. What did it mean to be the last of something? To be the last one left. The last person left in possession of anything. The last to know the secrets. The last of an entire clan. And yes, he was that last one. He was the last of his family, the last to own the Sharingan. He was the last Uchiha. - Sasuke Uchiha.

So what did it mean to be the last one? It meant being on your own. It meant coming home at night and not finding anyone because there was no one waiting for you. Sitting alone at the table every day because there was nobody left to eat with you. Being out all night without letting anyone know because there was no one left to worry about you. Coming home injured from a mission and not having anyone to care for you. Learning how to cook, clean and take care of yourself when you were seven years old because there was no one left to take care of you. To be the last one meant being lonely.

And many years ago, he had resigned himself to that. He was used to being alone. To have no one. And yet, there was always that little nagging feeling inside him. Whenever he saw happy families, when he saw couples. And he wondered instinctively what he had done to be so punished. What had he done to the world that he deserved to be so alone?

And yes, it had taken him a lot of time and strength to finally get to that point of acceptance where he was now. Many nights of pain and tears until he realized that there was no point in getting lost in all this. And he had gotten really close. But he had chosen a different path. Not a better one, as he realised afterwards, but one that kept him afloat. One that was worth getting up in the morning for and carrying on living. Revenge. He was so focused on getting stronger. So strong that one day he managed to make his brother Itachi pay for what he had done to him and their family. For the cold-blooded murder of her parents, her relatives. This hatred had kept him alive.

Itachi had sown that hatred in him with everything he'd done. And it had destroyed him. It destroyed him to be the last of them. Even though he was still alive then, he didn't belong to them anymore. Because he had decided to renounce the name Uchiha - the clan. Itachi wasn't an Uchiha anymore. And that meant that there was no more. There was no one left except Sasuke himself. And it also meant that he was totally alone in this world. He didn't belong to anyone anymore, there was no one left to belong to. And no one belonged to him. He was on his own. And suddenly this world felt so incredibly grey. As if through a mist he perceived what was happening around him. The people who just went on as if none of this had happened. As if dozens of them had not been wiped out. As if it was nothing that Sasuke was now completely homeless.

But not knowing where you belong was the worst feeling of all. And he had carried that feeling around with him for a very long time. Even though he had people around him that he could really call his friends. Who gave him stability. But it was not the same. They were not his family. His real family. They weren't connected like blood relatives were. Not in the way Sasuke longed for. And he had accepted it. He accepted it with a resignation a 12 year old should never have.

And today? When it was all over, when he was back where it all started, he felt lonelier than ever before. Now even Itachi was gone. The only person on this earth who - although he had lived so long in the belief that Itachi had killed his family out of pure evil - could have saved him from this loneliness. Because as long as Itachi had existed, he had been able to flee from the thought of being the last. As long as Itachi existed, he wasn't the last Uchiha. Even though the villagers always called him that. He was just one of the last. And that alone didn't make him feel so lonely anymore, even if it was just excuses that didn't make the stone on his chest feel so heavy. For he was indeed alone. He had always been alone, because there was no one else of them. Sasuke was alone because now even Itachi wasn't there anymore. And now there were no more excuses. Now it was hard reality that he was alone. There was no one he felt connected to. No one he could say he was family. Because he had none.

And as long as all this had eaten him up, as long as it had broken him, he had got used to it and for a long time he hadn't thought that this could ever change. This feeling, this resignation was so burned into his innermost being that even the reunion of his clan took a back seat. At the beginning there had been this idea. The idea to rebuild his clan and start all over again. As he had earned it. Because he knew he deserved it. He deserved to finally belong to a family again, to feel safe and secure and to find the security he had lost so early as a child that he did not even remember how it felt at all. What was it like to feel safe and secure?

But the older he got and the more hatred was spreading in his soul, the less room there was for a new beginning. But how could there be? His only purpose in life had always been to find Itachi one day and let him pay. But now? After he had killed the only person who really meant family to him, in whom he had been wrong for so long, whom he hadn't known for all that time, did he deserve to be happy? It was a question whose answer had been burning on his soul for a very long time. It was a question that made him repent, that made him turn his back on the village and go out after the great war. To find himself. To find out who he really was. The answer was harder than expected. But finally he had found it. He was Sasuke, the last Uchiha. And it was truly a title he was not proud of. But that was him. For it was this very fact that had shaped and guided him and made him what he was today. Even if many things of it - in retrospect - were mistakes, it was what made him what he was. Without this loneliness, the hate, the knowledge of being "the last one", he would not be where he was today. Even if it had cost him many detours to finally find that peace within himself that he had longed for so long. But it was his way. It was the way in which he had to find himself. With all its dark sides. With all the scars he now carried on his soul. But he was someone now. No matter how painful it was, who he was now.

And yet, the thought that one day he wouldn't have to be the last one, became more and more present. But again the question: Did he deserve it? After all the things he had done, even committed? Would anybody even begrudge him to finally not be alone anymore? To finally see someone again and know that this person belonged to his family? That this person was his home?

And then he remembered a small, blond chaotic man. Who had shown him that you deserved everything if you fought for it. And he was right. If Sasuke would fight for it, if he found that one person who could accept him in a way he himself was never able to, and if he held on to that person, then maybe he had even earned it. But to find such a person, Sasuke had almost given up. For who was there? Who would want him like that? With all the bad things he had done, the dark chapters in his life and his heart poisoned with hatred. Who would surrender to that? Sacrificially trying to save him? Because that would be nothing more than a rescue mission. A life with him would be stressful and painful. That's how Sasuke was sure. He was far from being that carefree kid from back then. Those scars, the impressions he had left would never go away. He would forever carry this part inside of him that longed for revenge, was spoiled, broken into little shards, swept into the farthest corner of his mind. They would blunt him like this and make his body numb. Took away his empathy and almost turned him to stone. So who would take that on if he could not even bear it himself? Who would want someone like him? 

"Sasuke" – Torn from his thoughts, he looked up. He looked up at his arm with that tanned hand that held him up. Which seemed to know that he had already drifted off into another world. And then his gaze wandered back to the sheet of paper that lay on the table in front of him. How automatically he drove it with his eyes until he reached the bottom of the sheet and stared at the empty field that was just waiting to be filled with his signature. But his attention was always drawn to the signature right next to it, which was immortalized on the paper in curved and unusually graceful movements.

Unwillingly, his hand cramped up, pressing the gilded pen more firmly between his fingers and trying with all his might to hold on to himself instead of doing what the people around him were waiting for. And yet for that moment he could do nothing else but stare at this signature, which suddenly made him feel something he had long forgotten. And this feeling hurt. It stung mercilessly in his chest that he was tempted to reach for it, just so it would stop torturing him. But it was hopeless. This relentless pain could not be banished. Made that lump in his throat even bigger and refused to let him speak or even breathe. This feeling, this meaning of the whole thing, penetrated his mind so omnipresent that Sasuke couldn't help tilting his head. He just had to, otherwise this man who had sat down next to him at this table would still discover his emerging tears. And that shouldn't happen. A Sasuke Uchiha did not cry. Never!

And yet. Still he felt a hand touching his cheek. How they pushed his hair aside and forced him to look into that face. Into those bright blue eyes that looked at him with such tenderness that Sasuke couldn't even blink anymore. And then this man gave him a smile. A smile that told him that everything would be alright. That he didn't have to be afraid. Ever again. And like that was the cue, the pain in his chest stopped. Like a big knot it burst, allowing Sasuke to catch his breath. And he was sure everything would be alright from now on. This man would do everything to keep it that way. And Sasuke believed him. Not for a second he doubted it and the vice-like grip around his heart finally let up. He looked back at the sheet of paper and couldn't prevent a short, fleeting smile from flashing across his lips. Everything was fine. It would never be the same again. He would never be alone again. For the rest of his life he would never feel that loneliness again. Because he knew for nothing in the world would this man who looked at him with such love allow him to be lonely again.

Sasuke looked at the signature again and strengthened his grip around the pen he was holding. He put on the pen and before he started writing, he looked one last time at the words written in forced writing. – Naruto Uchiha – Yes, that was it. He would never be last again. Never again would he feel lost, never again lonely. Because now there was someone who belonged to him. And Sasuke knew where he belonged too. After all this time, there was another bond that gave him security, that made him feel safe. That feeling he had lost back then with his family. It was back. And it filled him. Down to every corner of his soul this feeling filled him and from then on he knew. He would never be last again. He was not the last Uchiha.

20.10.2017


End file.
